ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed
The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed '''is an American animated television series that aired on Nickelodeon August 15, 2018. The show is about a 7 year old named Audrey Reed, who's personalities had been split into persons. The show was based on the short "6 Personas". Characters * '''Audrey Reed - The main character of the show. After a accident at a fair, her personalities had been split into persons, Allegro, Irene, Demi, Shannon-Mika, Arrissa, And Ellis, She is called "The creator" because that she bore the group. * Allegro Reed - The 1st born personality. She is Audrey's happiness and excitement, making her a cheerful child. Her primary color is pink. She has blonde hair put up in pigtails, wears a pink dress with pink heart, white leggings with pokka dots, and red boots. She is called "The crazy girl" because of her crazy personality * Irene Reed - The 2nd born personality. She is Audrey's sadness, shyness, and anxiety. Her primary color is blue. she has long straight brown hair, wears a blue sweater, a dark blue skirt, white socks, and red flats. * 'Demi Reed '- The 3rd born personality. She is Audrey's Anger and Determination. Her primary color is red. she has short red hair, wears a red tank top, blue denium shorts, and red tennis shoe. She is called "Mad girl" Because of her tomboyish personality * 'Shannon-Mika Reed '- The 4th born personality. She is Audrey's Intelligence. Her primary color is green. she has reddish brown hair that is put up in a ponytail, wears a lime green shirt with a green jacket, green pants, green glasses, and dark green boots. She is called "Smart girl" because of her intelligence * 'Arissa Reed '- The 5th born personality. She is Audrey's Peacefulness. She has brown hair that is ponytailed in the bottom, wears a purple dress-like top, white shorts, a transparent light purple skirt, and purple sandles. She is called "Zen Girl" because of her peaceful ways * 'Ellis Reed '- The 6th and Final born personality. She is Audrey's Artistic personality. She has black hair that is put up in a bun, wears a white shirt, a orange vest, khaki pants, and brown shoes. She is called "The artist" because of her ability of arts. * 'Lance Poturi '- A Friend Of Audrey's That Sometimes Give Audrey Advice And Has A Secret Crush On Audrey * 'Ruby Mount '- Audrey's School Bully Who Thinks She's Popular Than Others, In Season 3, She Gets Redeemed * 'Cristina Van Manye '- Audrey's Best Friend Since Preschool Who has a close bond with Shannon-Mika * 'Miss Koona '- Audrey's School Teacher Whom Mr Brotigan Has A Crush On. * 'Mr Brotigan '- A Neighbor Of The Reeds Who has a crush on Miss Koona * 'Manuel Garcia '- An Exchange Student From Mexico Who has a crush on Arrissa * 'Brie Michelle '- A Student Of Goldenleaf Elementary That Is Friends With Irene * 'Mrs. Reed '- The Mother Of Audrey And Her 6 Personas * 'Mr. Reed '- The Father Of Audrey And Her 6 Persona * 'Barbra Robison '- A fan of the show and president of the 6 personas fanclub * 'Noah Koona '- Ms Koona's and Mr Brotigan's son who Irene has a crush on. Episodes List Of The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed Episodes Reception Critical Response This show has received highly positive reviews from critics and fans alike. Film adaptation In January 2021, 7 months before the series ended, Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures had plans for a film adaptation based on the series. In June 14, 2021, The 6 Personas Movie Was Released. The movie received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences, fans and other people, becoming a box-office hit. Merchandise Plush Toys *Audrey Reed *Allegro Reed *Irene Reed *Shannon-Mika Reed *Arrisa Reed *Ellis Reed TV Movie & Internet Spin Off On May 3, 2024, Nickelodeon on Twitter has been posting what appears to be a picture of a drawing of Audrey, Allegro, Demi, Shannon-Mika, Arrissa and Ellis, Now at highschool age, causing rumors about T6POAR getting a revival soon. Later, on April 14, 2025, Nickelodeon officially announced that TGPOAR will be revived as a TV movie and a Internet Spin off that is set to release on October 16, 2025, that same day that Ash: protecter of the underworld premired, making it the 5th Nicktoon to get a revival movie along with Hey Arnold!, Rocko's Modern Life, Gatopardos the Cheetah and Invader Zim. The teaser trailer was released on May 4, 2025 in order to celebrate the 7th anniversary of T6POAR. Later on July 22, 2025, Nickelodeon has posted another trailer called "The Start Of A New Life... | The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed". On the same day, the movie is confirmed to be called "The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed: High School Daze" The third and probably the final trailer and a preview is expected to be released in late August/early September. In June 16, 2026, The internet series, The High School Life Of Audrey Reed, premiered, becoming the first classic Nickelodeon series to be revived as a internet-series Crossovers Chris Savino Confirmed That He Was Making A Crossover Of This Show And The Loud House Called "The 6 Personas House" Cast Tara Strong as Audrey Reed and Arrissa Reed Ashleigh Ball as Demi Reed Grey Griffin as Allegro Andrea Libman as Irene Candi Milo as Shannon-Mika Amy Poehler as Ellis Tom Kenny as Mr. Reed Tabitha St. Germain as Mrs. Reed Zach Callison as Lance E.G. Daily as Ruby Ariel Winter as Cristina Lake Bell as Ms. Koona Maurice LaMarche as Mr Brotigain Nancy Cartwright as Manuel Tress McNeille as Brie Liliana Mumy as Barbra Max Charles as Noah (Season 2-12) Gallery Screenshots Japanese 6 Personas Eyecatch- Allegro.png|Allegro Eyecatch From The Japanese Version Of The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed Opening Title Cards The Buzz On Shannon Title Card.png|Title Card For "The Buzz On Shannon" Offical Artwork 6POAR Nickelodeon Google_Play cover.png|Google Play Cover Character Designs Trivia * Reviewers had called it a "fun mix of Spongebob and The Loud House" * The show is based on Spongebob, The Loud House, and Thomas Sanders * Just like Spongebob, this show has Barbra Robison, the president of the 6 Personas fanclub, unlike Spongebob, the character is animated. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:TV Series Category:Animated TV Series Category:Slice of life Category:Animation Category:Comedy